


I don´t wanna be a smurf!

by nitzimetzi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcoholic Tony Stark, Boys Kissing, Choking, Crying, Drunken Kissing, Face Slapping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Nicknames, Panic Attacks, Past Brainwashing, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Song Lyrics, Surprise Kissing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitzimetzi/pseuds/nitzimetzi
Summary: Tony trifft um drei Uhr nachts an seiner Bar auf Loki.Alkohol und Musik folgen.





	I don´t wanna be a smurf!

**Author's Note:**

> In diesem Oneshot lebt Loki als Bestandteil des Teams im Avengers-Tower.  
> Inspiration war dieses Bild:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/aa/5a/d0/aa5ad0e878abf4456766d49146fa017a--avengers-texts-avengers-marvel.jpg
> 
> Die verwendeten Lieder sind:
> 
> Footloose - Kenny Loggins  
> Baby Du Riechst - 257ers  
> The Sound of Silence - Disturbed  
> Chaosprinzessin - Sudden  
> (und am Rande:) Escape (The Pina Colada Song) by Rupert Holmes
> 
> Jetzt ins Englische übersetzt: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441336

Tony schlenderte in das Wohnzimmer im Penthouse, die Hand eine Sekunde lang locker am Türrahmen. "...Jarvis, Musik. Irgendwas fetziges. ...Knall Footloose rein."  
Die kalte, nächtliche Stille des Raumes wurde von Schlagzeug und Bassgitarre durchschitten.  
Tony schlenderte zur Bar, mit dem Ziel, sich einen Cocktail zu mixen. Dass es drei Uhr morgens war, störte ihn dabei nicht.  
"...I´ve been working...so hard...I´m punchin´ my card...Eight hours...for what...Oh, tell me, what I´ve got..."  
Er schnappte sich die Flaschen und begann mit dem Rücken zum Tresen mit dem Mischen.  
"I´ve got this feeling...that life´s just holding me down- yeah. I´ll hit the ceiling..." Er drehte sich um."...or else I´ll tear up this to- OWN!"  
Sein Gesang rutschte aprubt in einen würdelosen Jauler ab, als er sich Auge in Auge mit Loki widerfand.  
Über ihm dudelte die Musik weiter.

_Now I gotta cut loose, footloose, kick off your sunday shoes..._

**"Jarvis, Ton aus!"**  
Stille.  
"Verflucht nochmal, schleich dich doch nicht so an!"  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Andere reagierte.  
"...ich bin nicht geschlichen.", antwortete er mit kratziger Stimme.  
Tony musterte ihn.  
Loki hatte ein weiches grünes Hemd an, das aussah, als wäre es das Oberteil seines Schlafanzuges, und sein für gewöhnlich ordentlich zurückgebundenes und gekämmtes Haar fiel ihm in einem zerzausten Mopp auf die Schultern.  
Sogar ohne dass das Licht an war, konnte Tony die Ringe unter seinen Augen sehen. Er nahm einen Schluck.  
"...nimms mir nicht übel, Magic Mike, aber du siehst echt **beschissen** aus."  
Loki wandte den Blick ab. Er antwortete nicht.  
"Auch n Drink? Ich schätze, du könntest einen vertragen."  
Wieder eine längere Pause.  
"...Ja."  
"Wow, besonders gesprächig sind wir ja nicht, was?"  
"Es ist drei Uhr nachts, Stark."  
Tony legte den Kopf schräg und wartete.  
_"...Und?!"_  
Loki seufzte leidgeprüft. "...Absinth. Ein Drittel Guiness."  
Tony verschluckte sich an seinem Cocktail, spuckte und begann zu husten.  
"Wie bitte?! _**Nein!"**_ , widersprach er empört, als er wieder sprechen konnte. "Wie kommst du- Was ist das für ein abscheu-", stammelte er angewidert.  
"... _ **Nein!**_ Nicht in MEINER Bar!"  
"Dann gib mir den Single Malt da oben."  
Ein schwaches Grinsen. "...Wenn du hin kommst."  
"Pass bloss auf, Kumpel. Absinth und Guiness, also ehrlich."

Eine Stunde und viel zu viel Alkohol später.  
"Wieso bisst du eigntlich noch nich betrunkn?!", wollte Tony wissen.  
"Bin ich doch.", knurrte Loki, kämmte sich mit den Fingern die Haare nach hinten und legte sie über der Nase an den Spitzen zusammen, bevor er sich über die Brauen fuhr und sich ein paar Mal die Schläfen rieb.  
"Aber du bist nich so betrunkn wie ich!"  
"Ich bin ein Gott."  
Tony versuchte ihn zu fixieren, gab es aber schnell wieder auf und schob ihm den Absinth zu.  
"...trink."  
Loki packte die Flasche, setzte an- und leerte sie in einem Zug. Tony blieb der Mund offen stehen.  
"...Scheiße...", meinte er beeindruckt und pfiff etwas schief.  
Der Andere stellte die leere Fasche ab, und schüttelte sich mit einem Husten.  
"...scheiße.", stimmte er heiser zu.  
Tony begann zu lachen. Nach ein paar Sekunden stimmte der Schwarzhaarige verhalten ein, trocknete sich die tränenden Augen mit dem Ärmel.  
"...Weisst du eigenlich, wassu da vorhin für eine Abscheulichkeit von mir verlangt hast? Absinth und Guinness, das kamman doch nich trinken!"  
"Diese Pferdepisse wird auch nicht schlimmer, wenn man Bier dazu mischt."  
"Du kanns dich noch arkitulie- arikutier- akliturier- **verständlich ausdrücken.** Trink!"  
Und er schob Loki das eigene Glas hin.  
"Javvis, Fennster auf!"

_"Sehr wohl, Sir."_

Eine kühle Briese zog durch das Wohnzimmer.  
Ein paar Sekunden vergingen.  
Dann hielt sich Loki am Tresen fest.  
"...Odins Bart...", krächzte er. "Na endlich..."  
"Da is wer betrunnkn!"  
"Wurde...ja auch...Zeit. Wie groß... _Hoch_...ist das Risiko...dass du an deinem Erbrochenen erstickst...wenn ich mich jetzt zurück...ins Bett begebe?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und unterdrückte einen Hickser.

_"Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass Sir sich ernste körperliche Schäden zuzieht, liegt bei 64 Prozent, Mister Laufeyson."_

"Wo willst du n hin, jetz wirds doch erst witzig!", protestierte Tony. "J, Musik!"  
"Also _bei den Neun_ , dann reich mir mein Getränk!"  
"Jawoll! Fang!"  
Tony stand auf und begann mit seiner Flasche in der Hand zur Musik mitzuwippen.

 _Hey, Baby, du riechst manchmal_  
_Hey, Baby, du riechst nach Partynacht und Schweiß_  
_Hey, Baby, du riechst nicht so wie all die ander'n_  
_Und genau das macht mich heiß_  
_Hey, Baby, du riechst manchmal_  
_Hey, Baby, du riechst nach Partynacht und Schweiß_  
_Hey, Baby, du riechst nicht so wie all die ander'n_  
_Und genau das macht mich heiß_

"Babygirl, ich hoffe, du erinnerst dich genau, als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben, war'n wir **blau** , doch wir sahen uns- Hey!- tief in die Augen- Hey! -und ich wusste, da geht mehr als nur ein' saufen, denn als dein Atem in meine Nase stieg, wurd ich horny! Ich sagte: Shawty, das wird mehr als nur 'ne Party! Du riechst abwechselnd nach Longdrinks, Altbier und Disco, doch du bist einzigartig, Baby, ich liebe dich, jo!"

Loki musste fast lachen, als Stark mit beiden Zeigefingern auf ihn deutete und die Hände kreisen ließ während er mitsang. Stattdessen trank er etwas von dem Wodka in seiner Hand. Das Zimmer um ihn her wurde langsam zu einem Wirbel aus verschwommenen Möbeln und zu lauter Musik. Ohne darüber nachzudenken begann er ebenfalls sich im Takt zu bewegen, anfangs nur ein Fuß, dann der Oberkörper. Seine Augen fielen zu.  
"Yeah, schwing die Hüften, Reindeer Games!", brüllte Stark ihm von hinten ins Ohr.

In der nächsten Sekunde blitzten Tony absinthgrüne Augen an. Hände schlossen sich um sein Gesicht, er wurde grob aber feurig geküsst und Zähne gruben sich schmerzhaft in seine Unterlippe.  
Der halbherzige Protest ging in der Musik unter.  
Sie bewegten sich rückwärts, ein Stuhl traf ihn an den Kniekehlen und er setzte sich unfreiwillig, wodurch sich seine Hände _-wann hatte er seine Hände in Lokis Haaren vergraben?!-_ aus der schwarzen Mähne lösten.  
Loki stellte seine Flasche neben den Dunkelhaarigen auf den Tresen, die Nase nur Zentimeter von der seinen entfernt.  
Dann richtete er sich auf; bewegte sich rückwärts.  
Tony konnte nur mit halb offenem Mund dabei zusehen, wie der Andere seiner Aufforderung, die Hüften zu schwingen, Folge leistete. Und _verdammt_ , konnte Loki tanzen...  
Schließlich schaffte er es sich aufzurappeln, und sich ihm anzuschließen.

Als das Lied zu Ende war, ließ Tony sich atemlos auf sein Sofa fallen und versuchte unauffällig seine Hose etwas bequemer hinzuziehen. Alkohol und ein attraktiver Gegenüber. Eine fatale Kombination.  
Loki ließ sich etwas kontrollierter in die Polster sinken, doch auch er atmete etwas schwerer als zuvor.  
Nur ein bisschen. Kaum wahrnehmbar.  
Tony grinste, robbte zu ihm hinüber, hielt ihm die Flasche unter die Nase und wackelte einladend mit den Augenbrauen.  
Ihn traf ein Blick unter halb gesenkten Lidern.  
"...Stark- du hast einen Ständer."  
Tony schnaubte grinsend. "Normalzustand?"  
Die Augen verdrehend schnappte Loki ihm die Flasche weg und nahm ein paar große Schlucke.  
"Jarv, mach mal leiser! Und was Ruhigeres!"  
Ein Klavier begann zu spielen.  
Loki runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn.

 _Hello darkness, my old friend_  
_I've come to talk with you again_  
_Because a vision softly creeping_  
_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_  
_And the vision that was planted in my brain_  
_Still remains_  
_Within the sound of silence_

 _In restless dreams I walked alone_  
_Narrow streets of cobblestone_  
_'Neath the halo of a street lamp_  
_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_  
_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_  
_That split the night_  
_And touched the sound of silence_

 _And in the naked light I saw_  
_Ten thousand people, maybe more_  
_People talking without speaking_  
_People hearing without listening_  
_People writing songs that voices never share_  
_And no one dared_  
_Disturb the sound of silence_

 _"Fools", said I, "You do not know_  
_Silence like a cancer grows_  
_Hear my words that I might teach you_  
_Take my arms that I might reach you"_  
_But my words, like silent raindrops fell_  
_And echoed in the wells of silence_

 _And the people bowed and prayed_  
_To the neon god they made_  
_And the sign flashed out its warning_  
_In the words that it was forming_  
_And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_  
_And tenement halls"_  
_And whispered in the sound... of silence_

Stille.  
Loki blinzelte das erste Mal seit etwa drei Minuten wieder, entdeckte seine Flasche und trank sie in einem Zug aus.  
"Himmel, Jarvis. Ich sagte ruhiger, nicht deprimierend.", murmelte Tony.

_"Verzeihung, Sir. Ihre Präferenzen werden für die Zukunft angepasst."_

Musik begann zu spielen, die irgendwie...verdächtig klang.  
Beide Männer sahen mit gerunzelter Stirn Richtung Decke, wechselten einen Blick. Als der Text begann, schossen Lokis Brauen nach oben.

 _Das ist die Chaosprinzessin, ich hab sie zu mir eingeladen_  
_Und sie stand mit Koffern vor der Tür noch am gleichen Abend_  
_Kaum drin steht sie auch schon vor mir splitternackt_  
_Und sagt zu mir: "Ich habe ein paar Pornos mitgebracht!"_  
_"Geil! Dacht ich mir!" sie drückt mir ein paar Pornos in die Hand und sagt: "Nimm die und masturbier!"_  
_Und ich solle bitte jetzt nicht zu laut sein_  
_Denn sie will entspann' und guckt jetzt Desperate Housewives_  
_Sie beweist, dass 'ne Frau danebenpissen kann_  
_Sie sagt zu mir: "Wisch das weg und nimm den Besen in die Hand! Und dann mach mal hier sauber, wie sieht's denn hier aus? Mach, was ich sage, sonst fliegst du hier raus_  
_Die mieseste Frau, ich will sie vernichten_  
_Doch zuerst will ich sie ficken!_  
_Sie fickt mein' Kopf, verdammt, jetzt ist diese Bitch mein Boss_  
_Ich baller mir noch ein bisschen Stoff, ich bin verliebt!_

 _Sie ist die Chaosprinzessin, ich sag ihr: "Halt mal jetzt die Fresse_  
_Denn sonst mach ich dir den Gar aus, Prinzessin!"_

 **"Sag bitte nicht, dass das dein Musikgeschmack ist!"** ,  
rief Loki über die Musik hinweg.  
Tony schüttelte nur mit vor Entsetzen starrem Blick den Kopf. "Jaaarviiis?!"

 _Die Chaosprinzessin - Ist zwar manchmal lieb und nett_  
_Doch grade liegt sie in 'nem Garten gefesselt_  
_Dieses listige Luder will fixen und pudern_  
_Du ahnst nix, bis du sie dann triffst in natura_

 _Die Chaosprinzessin - Ich traf sie vor paar Wochen erst_  
_Hätt ich gewusst, wie diese Fotze nervt_  
_Hätt ich sie echt nie und nimmer angelabert_  
_Ich konnte es zwar nicht ahnen_  
_Doch hör mich jetzt sagen: 'Tja, da haste den Salat, malaka'_  
_Fuck ja, sie biss an, und alles wurde Absturz_  
_Sie ist gaga, denn sie folgt mir wie ein Paparazzo_  
_Ich weiß nicht, wohin! Verreisen macht Sinn_  
_Aber sollte sie mich finden werd ich schreien wie ein Kind_  
_Sie ist Psycho, Shizo, außer Kontrolle_  
_Man, ich hab Angst, diese unbeschreiblich grausame Olle_  
_Will manchmal kuscheln_  
_Doch ich trau mich nicht, die hat paar Macken_  
_Denn wenn wir ficken, schreit die hin und wieder:_  
_"Mach du Lappen!"_  
_Ich muss den Mist schnell beenden, 'nen Schlussstrich ziehen_  
_Und sie beseitigen, denn ansonsten muss ich fliehen_  
_Verdammt, man, profikillermäßig morden hab ich nicht drauf_  
_Diese Braut betritt den Raum und das Chaos bricht aus_

 _Sie ist die Chaosprinzessin, ich sag ihr: "Halt mal jetzt die Fresse_  
_Denn sonst mach ich dir den Gar aus, Prinzessin!"_  
_Meine lüsterne Lady ist hübsch aber crazy_  
_Mal cool, mal adrett, mal ein schüchternes Baby_  
_Die Chaosprinzessin - Ist zwar manchmal lieb und nett_  
_Doch grade liegt sie in 'nem Garten gefesselt_  
_Dieses listige Luder will fixen und pudern_  
_Du ahnst nix, bis du sie dann triffst in natura_

Stille.  
"...Jarvis, **was** zur **Hölle**?!"

_"Verzeihung, Sir. Ich nahm an, bei Ihrer aktuellen Gesellschaft träfe der Titel des Liedes Ihren Humor."_

Loki begann zu lachen, als Tony abwägend mit dem Kopf nickte.  
"Oh bei Odins Raben...Hol mir noch was zu trinken, Stark, los."  
"Da- da hinten ist die Bar, hol dir gefälligst selber was! Ich wiederhole- Jarvis! **Was zur Hölle?!"**

_"Haben Sie eventuell einen Vorschlag, Sir?"_

"Keine Ahnung, ich weiß auch nicht... Wie wärs vielleicht mit _**guter**_ Musik?! _AC/DC_ oder Black Sabbath zum Beispiel?!"

_"Sehr wohl, Sir."_

"Muss ich denn hier Alles selber machen? ...Du bist ja **immernoch** hier! Na zack, schwing deinen Knackarsch da rüber, und bring mir noch nen Martini mit, wenn du schon stehst!"  
"...Pass auf, was du sagst! Ich bin ein **Gott** , du- _stumpfsinniges_ Wesen!"  
"Jaa-ah, ein Gott der _rotzevoll_ is! Fall nich um, Rudolph!"

Loki wurde ganz still.  
Sein Blick ging plötzlich ins Leere.  
"...Einmal bin ich...gefallen...", brachte er heraus.  
"Hast du dir da den Kopf angestoßen? Das würde einiges erklären."  
Der Schwarzhaarige schien ihn nicht zu hören.  
"Hallo? Jemand zuhause?" Tony wedelte mit der Hand vor seinen Augen. Nichts.  
Lokis Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich zunehmend in Entsetzen um. Er begann leicht zu beben, krallte beide Hände um die leere Flasche Wodka.  
"Hey! Reindeer Games! Mann, wenn du reiern musst, dann bitte nich auf den Teppich oder das Sofa, Pepper zieht mir die Ohren lang. ...Loki?! Loki!"  
Loki begann flach nach Luft zu schnappen. Ein Schweißfilm lag plötzlich auf seiner Stirn.  
"Oh Mann. Is das ne Panikattacke? Das is eine, ich erkenne eine, wenn ich sie sehe! Oh Backe, musst du die _jetz_ haben? ...Ich kann doch nich-"  
Tony fuhr sich durch die Haare, rang nach Worten.  
"...Ich bin nich der Richtige für so was."  
Loki presste sich konvulsivisch schluckend die Hand auf die Brust, gab ein schwaches Würgen von sich.  
Er sah elend aus.  
"Okay...Mann...Ähm... Okay, red mit mir.", versuchte Tony es. "Was ist grad los mit dir?!"  
Das Zittern wurde stärker. Der Schwarzhaarige klang, als stünde er kurz vor dem Hyperventilieren.  
"Verflucht, ich kann dir so nicht helfen! **Loki! _Sprich!"_**  
Ein kurzer Wimmerlaut, der Stark durch Mark und Bein ging.  
Dann begann Loki zu reden, schnell und emotionslos, mit fest geschlossenen Augen.  
"...Die Chitauri...Thanos...Schmerzen...Das Nichts, im Abgrund... Angst...Wut... Ich bin gefallen, so... _lange_..."  
Die Wodkaflasche zerbrach zwischen seinen langen Fingern, die Scherben schnitten in seine Haut.  
"... _Frigga_... **Meine** Schuld...", flüsterte er.  
Tränen liefen ihm nun über die Wangen.  
"Ahh...Okayyy? Ich...werde..."  
Tony würgte, als sich Lokis Hand plötzlich um seine Kehle krallte. Das wurde langsam beunruhigend alltäglich.  
"Thor...", krächzte der Schwarzhaarige. "Ich...brauche Thor!"  
"O-k´y, ´ch h´l d´r Th´r!", brachte Tony gerade noch heraus.  
"D´ k´nnst m´ch j´tzt l´sl´ssn!"  
Loki ließ los.  
Tony rang nach Atem und hustete.  
"-arvis!", keuchte er dann. "Hol...Thor!"

_"Sehr wohl, Sir."_

Etwa eine Minute lang, in welcher der Erfinder nur den halblauten, heiseren Japsern des Halbgottes lauschen konnte, geschah gar nichts. Dann-

_"Sir, Mister Odinson räht, Mister Laufeyson, ich zitiere; ordentlich eine zu scheuern- das habe in der Vergangenheit gut funktioniert."_

"Und wieso kann er das nich **selbst** machen? Himmelkreuzdonnerwetternochmal! **Handschuh aktivieren!"**

_"Er sagt, er wolle deswegen nicht aufstehen, da Sie das auch selbst hinbekommen würden."_

"Danke, Hammer Time.", grummelte Stark.  
Der rechte Handschuh seines Anzuges kam nach wenigen Sekunden um die Ecke geschossen und schloss sich geschmeidig um seine Finger.  
"Okay Houdini, das könnte jetz ein bisschen wehtun."  
Er holte aus- und klatschte Loki von der Couch.  
Ein dumpfer Aufprall, dann-  
Stille.  
Tony krabbelte auf die Couch, robbte bäuchlings zum Rand und lugte darüber.  
Loki lag auf dem Rücken, leicht eingerollt wie eine sich räkelnde Katze, Haare im Gesicht und Blut unter der Nase.  
Sein Blick traf den Tonys wie Laserstrahlen.  
"Na? Wieder ansprechbar, Elsa?"  
Eine blasse Hand reckte sich in seine Richtung.  
Gerade als er überlegte, ob es ratsam wäre, Loki beim Aufstehen behilflich zu sein- da griff die Hand an der seinen vorbei und pflückte ihm den Cognac aus den Fingern, den er die letzten paar Minuten umklammert gehalten hatte.  
Im Liegen(!) trank der am Boden liegende Halbgott die Flasche leer, rülpste mit geschlossenem Mund, während er sie hinter sich warf, und deklarierte, untermalt vom Geräusch zerbrechenden Glases: "...Mehr davon!"  
Tony lachte.  
Er lachte, bis ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen und sein Bauch weh tat.

Der Rest des Abends (Morgens?) war ein unzusammenhängender Strudel. Tony wusste noch, dass sie auf das Thema Väter zu sprechen kamen, dann auf Lokis Adoption, und auf Frost Riesen, wo er laut den Fakt mit sich selbst diskutierte, dass er so einen brauchen könnte damit ihm das Eis in seinem Scotch nicht wegschmolz.  
Als er begriff, dass diese Lebensform offenbar blaue Haut hatte, ließ er Jarvis die erste Staffel "Die Schlümpfe" einschalten und versuchte Loki zu erklären, was daran nun so lustig war. Es endete damit, dass Loki in hysterisches Schluchzen ausbrach und ihn dabei anschrie, _er WOLLE aber kein Schlumpf sein!_  
Über einem geteilten Glas Pina Colada, mit passender Musik dazu, vertrugen sie sich wieder und bereits halb besinnungslos begannen sie zu knutschen, diesmal angeführt von Tony, bis sie so sturzbetrunken waren dass sie einander nicht mehr richtig anpeilen konnten.  
Mittlerweile war es sechs Uhr morgens.  
Dank des offenen Fensters schwirrten Mücken durch das Zimmer, das zudem unangenehm kühl geworden war.  
So fand sie Steve.

"Weissu, du biss...du biss ech´ in Ordnung, Reimdeerg- Gamedeer Reins.", lallte Tony und hickste.  
"Du biss n Kumpel. Isser nich n Kumpel, Thor?"  
Ihm gegenüber zog der Donnergott seinen Bruder auf die Füße, während Steve sich Tonys Arm um die Schultern legte.  
"Lass mih los -krgh- Tor!", verlangte Loki mit schwerer Zunge und schmerzhaft klingendem Schuckauf.  
"...Ich kannn _alllleine_ gehn."  
"Er ist ein feiner Kerl, wenn er will.", stimmte Thor amüsiert zu.  
"Und er sollte jetzt dringend ins Bett.", fügte Steve hinzu. "Ihr beide solltet das!"  
"Ahba diee Nach´ issoch noch jung!", widersprach Tony.  
Steve hustete angewidert, als ihm die Fahne des Mannes in die Nase stieg. "Aber du nicht mehr. Ab ins Bett."  
"Der **Lesste** mach´ das **Licht** aus!"

_"Sehr wohl, Sir."_


End file.
